Sorting Hat Conversations
by Imagen99
Summary: A series of conversations that Albus has with the sorting hat.


_I Own Nothing!_

Albus Dumbledore strode purposefully through the halls of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and wizardry, a tattered and old looking hat carefully placed in his arms. Reaching his destination, he quietly uttered the password to his headmaster's rooms. "Blind Stultus" He had, of course, suggested the new password to the –unfortunately- rather dim Headmaster Dippet, after he had stated that the muggle born students should perhaps have separate accommodation to help their adjustment to the wizarding world. Albus grimaced at the sheer amount of gullibility that he had shown that day. Reaching the top of the staircase, the deputy head placed the worn hat on the desk before addressing it in an indifferent manner. "Any news, old friend?"

At once the hat responded in a harsh tone. "There is always news Albus, but only ever sometimes news that is of importance."

The man in question sighed, before reiterating his question. "Is there any news of importance then?"

The hat thought for a few moments before answering. It always liked to prolong these conversations, as they were few and far between. The rest of the year it would sit alone, and think about the wonders of life. It was very boring year after year. "Many children this year have parents who are in league with Grindewald, and he is quickly gathering supporters. A few of those disagree with their parents, but most will follow them. According to one child, he shall not attack Hogwarts until he is sure of his victory." Albus raised a questioning eyebrow. "The child overheard their parents, and does not know that I am aware."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled benignly. "Anything else of importance?"

The sorting hat paused. "There was… a student. Minerva McGonagall, nearly sorted into Ravenclaw, but no….too much of a heart. To brash and bold." It pondered for a while. "Watch her Albus; she'll be a powerful witch one day, and one you'll want on your side. Make sure she makes friends, and doesn't work too hard."

The older man paused for a second, before nodding. "I'll make sure she is challenged, and comfortable."

He gently placed the hat on his shelf, and started to stride out of the room, when the hat coughed for his attention. "Oh Albus, I should think that one day she'll make an exemplary headmistress if she wished."

Carrying on, the deputy resolved to pay close attention to the young girl, and if necessary push her into becoming a teacher. _'I've heard that the McGonagall's always have a certain flair for Transfiguration…Perhaps…'_

~~~/~~~

A year later the same man stood in his office talking in hushed whispers to the same hat.

"And there wasn't anything…. different about the first years?" The older man looked mildly worried, and new lines had appeared around his wizened face.

"They have all by now made their minds up about whom they will side with. Many of Slytherin are planning to join him, as the majority of Gryffindor are willing to defend the muggles. Their paths have been clearly cut Albus. They have been tainted, and it will take a lot to save them." It stopped and spoke with a more serious sense of urgency. "There is also the boy Riddle, watch out for him Albus, he is…. Very sinister. I believe that he will cause trouble for many years to come, do _not_ trust him."

Albus nodded in assent. "I had thought as much, but I hoped that I was wrong. It seems that I will have to discuss this new development further with you when there is chance." He stood. "We will talk soon; I will need an insight into the boy's mind if I am to prevent him working with Grindlewald. Goodnight."

~~~/~~~

"…Minerva?" Minerva McGonagall, now deputy head Hogwarts, was startled by the interruption coming from the usually silent hat.

"Yes..." She asked, unsure of how exactly to address the hat.

"Ah yes. I will need to speak to Albus quite soon tonight, if you don't mind."

Minerva paused. Why in Merlin's name did the sorting hat wish to speak with their headmaster? "I will be sure to inform him as soon as possible." She could only guess that this had to do with Albus and his meddling. She hurried to fetch him, and explained what the hat had told her.

"Minerva… ah I see." But as soon as her had reached his destination she twirled and stalked off muttering that she didn't want to know what he was up to now.

As she was leaving she heard the muffled words of "Potter…" "...Evans…" "...Snape" and "Black, a Gryffindor!" She groaned. These next few years would be interesting. She would have to have a talk with Albus later about not interfering in the student's social lives.

Needless to say Albus was forced to wear ear muffs for weeks afterwards.

~~~/~~~

Albus Dumbledore hurried through the Halls of his ancient school. It wouldn't do to be caught again by his deputy. '_Oh no.'_ He absentmindedly rubbed his ears and set off at an even greater pace.

"Hello, old friend, do you have any news for me?" he stepped into the room and sealed his doors.

"Albus, you know I do. Stop fooling around and sit down. This will take a while to digest." Having known from experience that the hat never exaggerated, Albus did as he was told. "First, the potter boy…. Is interesting. His intelligence is very strong, though he lacks the desire and drive to extend it. He is very loyal and hardworking when he considers the task worthwhile…. Yes very difficult to place. However, I was shocked by the strength of his Slytherin streak. It was uncannily similar to that of Voldemort himself." Albus's frown deepened. He enquired so as to whether there was anything else unusual about him, but the hat had carried on. "…Besides that the boy is very much a Gryffindor, chivalrous to a fault. He's a lonely child though, had a hard life, mostly due to those he lives with. Oh, and make sure the boy doesn't find the mirror, he's … not as strong as he likes people to think." The old man quirked an eyebrow, but let it be for the moment.

"Was there anyone else?" The hat, if possible jumped a little.

"Of course there is! A very interesting year this one. Well there is also the Malfoy boy- very unpleasant Albus- who you had better keep an eye on. Brought up by his parents to be very bigoted, nasty thing, and he'll be a likely death eater…. Oh and the Longbottom child, lots of potential there. Be sure to inform Minerva that he requires a gentler hand. He won't flourish if he doesn't think he can… Mr Weasley was interesting…. There may be some trouble later with Potter and Malfoy. He has quite the jealous side. Though, his heart is in the right place and his bravery quite astounding. He'll need to be guided, quite the strategist, very useful in times of war… " Albus nodded.

"Yes, yes I'll keep that in mind." His eyes were clearly elsewhere despite his attentive voice. However the hat had years of practice to go on.

"Albus! Listen! I will not repeat myself!" Satisfied by the headmaster's brief apology, it continued. "Lastly there is Miss Granger. Very hard, could have gone in any house. Sadly she was muggle born and far too ambitious to be put with the snakes or badgers. The real choice was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor… But many don't look that deep; they only see the surface, the bookworm. They'll never appreciate her unorthodox courage or her drive to help others…" The hat started to wander off, before a polite cough brought it back. "Yes, well, I decided Gryffindor in the end, that girl was so much more chivalrous than intelligent, she'd be a great help to Potter and Weasley. But I warn you, they'll need a little encouragement to become friends. But you may wish to watch out for her, if she's not entertained too much then she will do something dangerous. Perhaps have Minerva speak to her, they're very similar."

The headmaster sat back in his chair, before getting up to leave. "Oh yes and Albus? A word of advice, it may make your life easier: Keep Potter away from Snape, Weasley away from Malfoy, and Malfoy away from Granger…and for Merlin's sake keep HER away from the elves." He left an amused hat muttering about 'being chivalrous to a fault'.

"Yes it will be an interesting seven years…"


End file.
